


The End Of The World (Zombie Version)

by GingerSnaps2015



Category: Original Work, zombies - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, Falling In Love, First Love, Gen, Idk at this point, Just random typing, Love, Original Character(s), Original work - Freeform, POV Original Character, Shit might go down, Things go down my way, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Zombies, first lots of things, im really bad at this taging thing, loads of tags, or the highway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:31:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2157501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerSnaps2015/pseuds/GingerSnaps2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>God, I hate zombies. I don’t know why I wasn’t killed when it all started. Or why I wasn’t turned with everybody else. All I know now is that you have to survive with what ever you have and with whoever you are stuck with. Lucky for me I was stuck with me neighbor Mason. We were about the same age. Who am I joking, we are the same age. Both 18. We even have the same birthday. Its weird I know. But, hey, what’s a girl to do.  Oh, I guess I should intrude myself. Hi, my name is Mila. I’m all of 5 foot nothing. I have flaming red hair and what Mason calls crystal blue. <br/>			              And this is my story on the worlds end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End Of The World (Zombie Version)

**Author's Note:**

> If ya'll like this i might write some more just let me know. My characters are left in world full of zombies and weird shit. Things just go down the way i want them to. Don't like zombies don't read. Its really just a bunch of shit i threw together to help me get over my writing block. Now to the madness of my own mind.

God, I hate zombies. I don’t know why I wasn’t killed when it all started. Or why I wasn’t turned with everybody else. All I know now is that you have to survive with what ever you have and with whoever you are stuck with. Lucky for me I was stuck with me neighbor Mason. We were about the same age. Who am I joking, we are the same age. Both 18. We even have the same birthday. Its weird I know. But, hey, what’s a girl to do. Oh, I guess I should intrude myself. Hi, my name is Mila. I’m all of 5 foot nothing. I have flaming red hair and what Mason calls crystal blue. 

And this is my story on the worlds end. 

If your wondering how we ended up in the world of zombies: well they say it started with mad cow disease. Then it turned to the dreadful Swine Flu. Then Bam! Let the world have zombies. Yah I don’t really get it either.

Not to quote Zombieland or anything but its true what they said. The fat people did die first. Zombies aren’t all that fast but you have to be able to out run a herd of them making noise and more just swarming you. Most of the first people to die couldn’t. Their were more in cities that died that way just because there was no where to go. 

Then everybody in hospitals were dying. All those sick basterds never had a chance. They were too confined and didn’t have the weapons to fight their way out. And most were sick anyways and the medicine just stopped coming. People weren’t going to work because of the zombie issue and all forms of government and really just everything we had worked so hard for just came crashing down. 

The next people to die ones with out weapons or without weapon training. Both my parents had been in the military and usually never went anywhere without some sort of gun on them. They were paranoid and it turns out they were right. Zombies? Who would have guessed? Mason’s grandmother who he lived with thought that they needed a shotgun in every room. She was paranoid to. Old people some times. Well, Mason and I taught each other how to clean, fire, and reload our weapons for just in cases. He taught me how to shoot and shotgun and I taught him the art of handguns. 

Now you may ask yourself if your parents were so paranoid then where in the world are they. Well it was suppose to be a normal in and out operation but something got over looked and they were swarmed. Most people think that as soon as you are bite then you turn into a zombie. Well the truth is much nastier. It usually takes about a week or two for all of your organs to shut down as zombies do. The brains are the last to go. But before you turn all the way you lose everything that makes you human. All the memories and emotions are just wiped like a slate. And the worst part about it is that you can feel it all slipping away. Like a fog is descending over your eyes and mind. Anyway my parents were swarmed and both got bitten. They brought all the supplies home because they wanted to give me a chance. A chance to out live this world-dominating virus. Then they sat me down and told me all they knew and had me write it all down. Then they asked me to do the worst thing that I have or will ever have to do. Two shots and I was alone in the world. 

Now Mason was a classic girl meets boy story. He lost his parents to the most normal thing one can think of in this mad world. From what he’s told me it was before he turned ten he lost his parents to a car crash. After that he moved in next to me with his grandmother. She died of the swine flu early on which we are both thankful for so she would not have to see the violent that has become the world. And the rest they say is history. We met and became friends. He was the one I could go to for everything and anything. He was my first love. He’s my only love. I would die for him and he for me. Now I know you are thinking this is a love story. Yes it is but that’s not all it is. The love was already there. This is just the story around it. 

Anyways we made our way through the wreck of a world and forged our own little piece of home in Oklahoma. The ground is flat and that gives us the advantage to seeing everything around us. In our spare time which it seems that we would always have we go out and help people. It’s getting harder and harder to with all the resources that are dying out. But survive for yourself and those you surround your self with is most important when living in this fucked up nation of ours.

**Author's Note:**

> So whatcha think? I may or may not write more to this it just depends on how my other story goes.


End file.
